Flat cable comprises an array of parallel insulation covered wires or conductors interconnected by a web of insulation material which maintains the conductors in the array. Electrical connectors for flat cable comprises electrical terminals contained in an insulation housing which is closed over the cable. One such connector, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,573 requires stripping the insulation from the cable, leaving exposed portions of the cable conductors to be terminated by electrical contacts in the connector. Another type connector, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,055 does not require stripping. However, a force applying tool, such as an arbor press, is necessary to press the unstripped cable against sharpened ends of the terminals so that the terminals penetrate the cable.